


What do you do with a kid?

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: WWE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OC Baby - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A baby is left at the Shield's door step. None of the three are parenting material, but they decide to keep the kid anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Family

Seth was a father. Technically. It wasn't his kid. He didn't know who the mother- or the father, for that matter- was. The poor sucker had just appeared on their door step. Now to tell the guys...

As the door to their house opened, Seth stopped pacing and nervously sat on the couch. He cluthed the baby to his chest, trying to remain calm. Both of his teammates and lovers had been out for most of the day, leaving him at home. The door bell had rung a few hours ago, and he had been trying to figure out how to explain ever since.

"Hey babe." Dean called. Oh shit. Not him. Seth had been planning on telling Roman first. He'd be more understanding and less likely to freak out.

"Hey Dean." Seth called, trying to keep his voice from wavering. He must not have done a good job, because Dean immediately began to question him.

"Is everything okay? What's-" Dean stopped mid sentence as he entered the living room and saw what Seth was holding. " _What _is _that _?"____

Dean sat next to him, and Seth instinctively scooted away. "Surprise..." he muttered, "we're fathers now..." he held the baby even tighter but quickly losened his grip, not wanting to crush the little fucker.

"I didn't know you and Rome were planning on adopting..." Dean said to himself. The way he said it scared Seth, but he quickly relaxed when a huge smile broke out on the other man's face. "I've always wanted to have a kid!"

~~~~~~~~

Roman would be home any minute. Seth and Dean had spent an hour or so talking and crying, rejoicing over their good fortune. Seth would have never pegged Dean as the fatherly type, but boy was he wrong. All Dean wanted to was hold their new child, singing him soft lullabies.

Despite their previous happiness, both men tensed when they heard Roman enter, calling out to them. "In here, love." Dean called confidently. Seth leaned into Dean's chest, holding the child close.

Roman's jaw dropped when he saw them. First of all, Dean never cuddled. Why was he doing so now? Secondly, why was Seth holding a baby? "Um... Did I fall into the Twilight Zone, or..." Seth asked, feeling like he was loosing his mind.

"Come here, Rome." Dean cooed softly. He shifted slightly, holding out his other arm invitingly. Roman couldn't resist. Who knew when he'd get this chance again. He made himself comfortable, still looking slightly confused.

"Don't freak out, Rome..." Seth began shakily.

"But we're dads now." Dean finished.

Roman pulled away from Dean, looking at them with wide eyes. "You adopted without me? How did I miss this..." He muttered, obviously hurt.

Dean didn't try to pull Roman back into a hug, but he did grab his hand. "We didn't adopt. Someone left him on the door step. Seth found him outside."

"But... We can't be dads. We're _wrestlers _. The kid deserves a better home." The tall Samoan shook his head still in disbelief. He was borderline denial, but his want for a kid kept him from going there. This was just fear talking.__

Seth looked over at him, eyes sending a message of complete sincerity. "Babe. We'll be great fathers. Who knows, if we play our cards right, he might take our jobs someday." When Roman laughed softly, Seth couldn't help but grin. This was going pretty well. Better than either men had expected, that's for sure. Seth hadn't expect either of them to be so cool about this. Raising a kid... it was a big deal. But, it seemed, they were all ready for the challenges it presented.

"Can I... Can I hold him...?" Roman asked hesitantly. When Seth nodded, he tenderly took the kid as if it were made of porcelain.

Tears of happines welled up in Roman's eyes and, this time, Dean pulled him into a hug. Roman immediately leaned into him. Seth was curled up on Dean's lap, tired from all the time he'd already put into their child.

Without thinking, meaningless lullabies fell from Roman's lips. He was such a good singer, Seth could almost... just as he was starting to doze off, Dean spoke, his deep voice cutting through Seth's foggy mind."Uh... guys... What are we going to name him?"


	2. The Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shield can't come up with a name for their new kid.

Three days. They have had the kid _three days _and they still didn't have a name for him. Every name was too boring, or taken by somebody why hated them. Why was this so difficult?__

Roman was cradling the kid in one arm, using the other to feed him. "Aren't you just the cutest little fu-" he was promptly cut off by a hand placed firmly over his mouth.

"Roman, I swear to god if you cuss in front of our kid one more time," Seth hissed in his ear, "I will use your own finishing move against you!" Seth released his mouth, but remained close as he watched the baby intently. The kid hiccuped, spitting food all over Roman's shirt. Seth laughed softly, but Roman glared at him.

"How about smart-ass. After his father." Roman flinched as Dean entered the kitchen wearing only boxers.

"Whay'd you say about me?" Dean raised an eyebrow, smirking. Appearently, today was pick-on-Roman day.

Roman set their baby on the counter- three days and they _still _didn't have baby furniture. Seth immediately picked him up, rocking him gently.__

Dean just rolled his eyes. "But seriously. We need to name this kid sometime before he turns 16."

"How about Dorian?" Roman put in, unhelpfully. Both men, and the baby, just laughed at him.

Dean wrapped his arms around Roman, pulling him close. "We love you, Rome, but really? What century are you from?" He nibbled gently at his ear, cause a low moan to escape from Roman's lips.

Seth quickly jumped in. "Guys! Our child is right here! Dear lord, am I the only grown-up around here?" The last line was muttered more to himself than anyone else.

It was Roman's turn for a little snark. I don't think calling our kid Dear Lord would help his complex very much." He smirked widely, ducking under a towel that Seth had thrown at him.

Seth just held their kid at arm's length, studying him. "He needs a unique name. Something styled... and... Which last name do we use?" 

"Why don't we just make up a last name for him. That way, we'll all have different last names." Dean interjected. When Roman ruffled his hair, he knew he had his approval.

"I really like that idea... I don't want anyone else to share a name with him... hm..." Seth bent his elbows, pulling the unnamed person towards himself. "He looks like a... maybe he looks like a Rayne..." The child laughed at that, grinning his adorable toothless grin. He obviously approved.

Dean, however, wasn't so sure. "Like... what falls from the sky? That's not a name, that's a miserable weather condition."

"Nonono." Roman was quick to defend Seth. He really liked the name. "It's spelled like R-A-Y-N-E, right?" When Seth nodded, he felt a small burst of pride in his chest. Maybe he could do something right today.

"That's actually... I kind of like it. No, I /really/ like it. Rayne it is." Their victory was short lived as Dean realized something. "We still need a middle and last name..." He frowned thoughtfully, his attention focused on Rayne.

"Well, since we're all bat-sh-" Roman caught himself before Seth could glare at him. "shizzlesticks crazy," he quickly ammended- another nod from seth. "Maybe we could name him Riot." Ryan clapped and giggled. He onbviously loved the ida of being named Rayne Riot.

"Rayne Riot it is then. And I think he likes it." Dean grinned, taking Rayne from Seth. His smile faded as the tot spit-up his lunch on Dean's exposed chest. 

"He may like the name, but he certainly doesn't like you." Roman took Rayne into his arms, smiling down at him. "Karma's a bitch, ain't it."


	3. Telling the roster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of hard to keep it a secret that you have a kid.

A week after choosing Rayne's first two names, they came up with a last- Skye. It should have been a day of celebration, but it also happened to be their first match in a while.

Seth was freaking out. He didn't want to get a baby-sitter, but what else could they do? He didn't trust some snotty nosed teen, so he called a professional baby-sitter. Sure, they cost a lot, but it was worth it.

When the baby-sitter got to their house, Seth could have sworn the lady was about to die. "You. You're Seth Rollins! _the _Seth Rollins!" She gasped as Seth opened the door.__

_Great... _Seth thought. _another fangirl. _"Yeah. I'm Seth, and my boyfriends Dean and Roman are getting ready for our match. We can't take our kid with us, so we hired you. Can you handle that?" he spoke in an off-handed tone, trying not to get annoyed. He turned and walked towards their living room, gesturing for the lady to follow.____

Entering the living room, he saw Dean and Roman playing with Rayne. "Weren't you guys supposed to be getting ready?" he snapped, letting his stress get the best of him. His partners looked at him wearily.

Dean took the sitter into the kitchen and explained some things to her while Roman calmed down Seth. It was a tough night for them all. They'd never left Rayne with a stranger before; one always stayed home to watch him.

Once eveything was settled and taken care of, the three men said their goodbyes, and headed out for their match. Nerves on edge, they arrived at the arena

Standing back stage was hell. The three men stuck together, rarely leaving the others' side. A few of the roster members looked at them weirdly, but they tried to shrug it off.

They heard their cue, and the men quickly rushed to their places. As soon as their theme started playing, all thoughts of their kid were gone. It was game time.

~~~~~~~~

"Rome. How's your ankle?" Dean asked, checking it out carefully. Roman just grumbled something about leaving him alone.

"Can you walk to the car? We need to get home to the kid!" As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He turned around to see Randy Ortan standing behind him.

"Kid?" the Viper scoffed. "You guys are the worst baby sitters ever!" He laughed softly, grinning to show he was just kidding.

Dean quickly abandoned Roman's ankle, standing up indignity. "We're not baby sitters!" Both Seth and Roman gave him warning glares, but he ignored them. "The kid's ours, smart-ass."

Randy's jaw dropped, and several people around them were now staring at them. "As in... You, Roman, and Seth... are rasing a kid? Oh god... that poor fucker..." Randy muttered, shaking his head.

It was Roman who defended them this time. He tried to stand up, but Seth held him down, so he just growled threateningly. "We're great parents, thank you very much! Rayne's going to have a great life!"

The whole back stage area was quiet, waiting to see what would happen next. Randy stared down the Shield, seemingly sizing up his chances against these three. Everyone held their breath as an obscenely erie silence filled the room. It was just a matter of who would attack who first.

All that tension broke when Randy smiled brightly, clapping Dean on the back. "Congrats guys! What's his name?"

Roman and Dean just stared at Randy. Seth decided to answer his question. "Rayne Riot Skye." He smiled back, his eyes dsring Randy to question the name.

"Wow..." Randy muttered. "That's really cool! Who's last name?" Three guys, three last names, one kid. It didn't really add up to Randy.

Roman shrugged, relaxing slightly as Seth rubbed his shoulders. "That's the Skye part. We couldn't decide who's to use, so we made one up."

"How'd you even get the kid? Did he just show up out of nowhere?" At Randy's question, the Shield members started laughing. Randy gave them a confused look, and Seth caught his breath long enough to explain.

It took a while to explain stuff, and the kept getting questions from random people. Suddenly, the Shield was more approachable, more human. With Roman nearly asleep and leaning against him, Seth decided it was time to go. He checked his watch and his eyes went wide. "Shit"

Romam jerked awake, and Dean looked at him, worried. "Guys!" Seth said, panic rising in his voice. "It's almost twelve!"

"Holy fuck! We need to go! Sorry guys." Roman stood up, leaning against Seth.

The three made their way out of the arena, Roman supported between them. It was slow work, and as soon as they were out of view of any of the guys, Seth stopped them. "Rome. Get on my back. It'll be quicker." Roman tried to protest, but he was hurt, and they all wanted to see Rayne again. Hesitantly, Roman climbed on, hands around his chest, his head resting in the crook of his neck. He was asleep before they found the car.


	4. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is /not/ okay.

Seth laid on his couch, unsure of what to do next. He felt like his heart was trying to break out of his rib cage. He called Roman, hands shaking. "Pick up... pick up... pick up..." he muttered.

"Hey, sup Se-"

He was promptly cut off by Seth's reply. "Rome... please come home... I need help. I don't know what to do." His breath was ragged and his tone shaky.

Roman didn't know what was wrong, but he knew he couldn't make it home fast enough. He was on the other side of the city. "Okay. Calm down. I'm on the other side of the city...,Just call Dean. I'm on my way now. I love you..." he muttered softly, terrified that it would be the last thing he'd say to Seth.

"I love you too..." Seth hung up, fumbling with his phone as he tried to call Dean with one hand. Still clutching Rayne to his chest, he put the phone to his ear, impatiently waiting the answer.

This time, Seth didn't even let Dean say hi. "I need help!" panic was rising in his throat. "I called Roman. He's too far away. Please... come home soon. It's Rayne, he's-" A small beep rang in his ear as Seth's phone died. Desperate and angry, Seth spiked it into the ground.

~~~~~~~~

"He's what?!" Dean yelled into his phone. It was pointless. Something had happened, and the line was now dead... he flinched as the word 'dead' entered his mind. _Don't think like that! _he scolded.__

Sprinting out of the gym, Dean couldn't remember where he'd parked. He ran the whole parking lot, his breathing labored from worry rather than exertion. Of course, he'd parked as far away as possible. Fuck. He climbed into the car, slamming the door shut.

He put the car into reverse, almost backing into the guy behind him. Driving as fast as the speed limit would let him, Dean called Roman. "The hell is wrong?" he barked, his voice more forcefull than what he meant.

~~~~~~~~

When Dean called him, Roman's heart jumped. Why would he be calling him? Was Seth hurt? Why had Seth called in the first place? The greeting he got only made his fears worse. Seth could be dying, and he was all alone. "I... I don't know. Didn't he tell you?!" he stammered, slamming his foot on the brakes.

"He tried to! He said he needed help- fuck! Sorry. I almost hit someone. He said you were too far away. He said 'It's Rayne, he's' and then the line was dropped." he could hear Dean's voice crack, and tears started to sting his own eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"Dean... I'm scared..." Naturally, the only time no one could possibly comfort him was when he decided to breakdown. "Oh hell no! There's an accident! Dean..." Roman bit his lip, fighting the urge to cry.

"Shh... It's okay babe. Just calm down. I'm almost home. Drive safe. I don't need to people two take care of, okay? I'm sure everything's alright." Dean's voice was comforting, but Roman could tell it was strained.

"Okay... can we just talk... to ya know... keep calm?" Roman was shaking. He'd never been so terrified in his life. He may have already lost Seth and Rayne. He didn't want to lose Dean too.

~~~~~~~~

Well shit. Rome was just as terrified as he was. This wasn't a situation he wanted to be in.."Uh... of course, babe. What do ya wanna talk about...?"

There was a pause, then "How about puppies and unicorns?"

Despite the tense mood, Dean laughed softly. "Rome, I know you're gay, but really? That's two year old stuff!"

When Rome huffed defensively, Dean could almost see the wry smile on his face. It made him feel a little better.

"It is so not! Puppies and unicorns are great! Can we get a unicorn?" Rome was obviously trying to lighten the mood. Dean silently thanked him for that.

"I don't want to disapoint you, but unicorns can only appear to those with the purest of hearts... and well, you're the kinkiest mother fucker I know."

"Why thank you very much. Maybe we can settle on a puppy, then?"

"Yeah... yeah... I'm at home..." Dean muttered as he pulled into the drive way. "Call you back." Dean shoved his phone into his pocket, bolting out of the car as fast as humanly possible.

His hands fumbled with the keys as he hurried to open the door. When he got inside he rushed to the living room.

Both Seth and Rayne were crying. Dean immediately went to their side, pulling Seth close. "It's okay, babe. Just tell me what's wrong." Dean tried to keep calm, but he was still panicking.

"Rayne... he..." Seth sniffed. "He's been crying ever since Rome left, and and..." another sniff, "he has a temp of 98.9."

Dean pulled back, running a hand over his face. "Roman. Is going. To kill you." he sighed, pulling Seth closer once more.


	5. Not good enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't think he's good enough.

Clutching his recently opened beer can, Dean stared at the floor. He wasn't drunk or hungover, but his head was spinning. In fact, he'd gotten the beer, opened it, and then the realization hit him. He was the worst father ever.

Rayne had two perfectly good dads. The kid didn't need him. Nobody needed him. He stood up, heart heavy, and made his way to the kitchen. He set the full beer on the counter and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

_Seth, Rome, _he began.__

_I love you so much. You guys make me complete. But... I'm sorry... _he stopped writing and took a deep breath to steady his hand.__

_Rayne has two great dads, and I don't want- _Dean jumped, dropping his pen in the process, as Roman wrapped his long arms around his waist from behind.__

"What're you writing, babe?" Dean tried covering the note up, but he hadn't written much, and Roman was a quick reader. "What the hell?"

Dean tried to pull away, but Roman held him tight. His grip wasn't threatening, but loving. And honestly, Dean would have rather had it the other way around. "S'nothing." he mumbled, still squirming.

"Dean. Please just tell me. Why are you even up at one AM?" Roman released him, taking a step back. Dean almost ran. But he didn't. He turned around, standing in his place, staring at his feet. A strange mixture of fear, guilt, and self-hate filled him, making it hard to breath. Roman was tapping his foot, expecting an answer.

"Couldn't sleep... beer..." Dean bit his lip while speaking, making his words almost impossible to hear.

"I know what you mean..." Roman muttered. "But how do you explain the note? What the hell were you apologizing for?"

How could he possibly answer that question? "I jus'.. ya guys don't need me..." he would have said more, tried to explain, but the words got caught in his throat.

The way Roman looked at him- hurt, confused and with something akin to fear- made Dean almost regret his choice. _Almost. _He didn't want their kid to grow up with a bad influence like him.__

"Dean... Come on. You can't be serious. Why are you even saying that?" Roman managed awkwardly. Dean knew he never did emotions and that crap. That was Seth's job.

Dean sighed, shoving past Roman. "We'll talk in the morning. M'tired." He began, crossing the living room, only to have his progress cut off by Seth.

Seth looked completely exhausted. "The hell are we all doing up at one AM?" Seth asked, arms crossed.

Roman quickly moved to Dean's side, once again wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Dean's planning on leaving us...."

~~~~~~~~

Eyes wide, lips slightly parted, Seth's face was the definition of confused when Roman told him what was going on. There was no way Dean could leave. "Dean... what is he talking about...?" Seth asked hesitantly.

"Fucking..." Dean muttered, tears welling up. "I just... I can't stay..."

Seth was there in a second, hugging Dean tightly. "Don't say that. What's wrong?" he tried to keep his tone soft, but he was secretly panicking.

Seth saw how much this was hurting Dean, and he could hear it in his voice. "I can't be a good dad. I'm a mess. I don't want to mess things up for Rayne...." As if on cue, the child started crying. Roman quickly scampered off to tend to him, leaving Seth and Dean alone.

Seth took Dean's hand, gently leading him to the couch. He sat down and Dean wasted no time cuddling up to him, laying his head on Seth's lap' "Why don't you think you'll be a good dad?" Seth asked softly, slowly stroking Dean's hair. 

"I smoke, I'm an alcoholic. I cuss way too much. I'm a sex addict. I have absolutely no control over my life. Do you want your kid growing up around that?" Dean closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Our kid." Seth corrected. "You haven't smoked in a week. you have one beer a night. That's hardly alcoholic. Who cares if you cuss, and we'll figure out times to fuck. Why do you really want to go?" 

Dean inhaled sharply, and Seth knew he'd hit a nerve. The way Dean's voice shook when he spoke was just extra proof. The words were barely a whisper, and Seth had to strain his ears to hear. "I- I'm scared Seth..."

Seth sighed softly. Who wouldn't be scared in Dean's place. The poor man had never even been in a stable relationship before this. "I know, Dean. We all are. But that's why we need to stick together. We're a team. Believe in Shield, remember?"

Dean simply nodded. Soon, bothe men could hear Roman coming down the stairs, finally having gotten Rayne to sleep. "C'mere, Rome..." he muttered sleepily.

Roman approached the two, curling up on Seth's free side. Tangled up together on the couch, crisis averted, all three men fell alseep with a content smile on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've had enough fluff for right now. Did you really expect no angst? Kudos appreciated. <3


	6. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayne finally says his first words! ... Much to his dads' horror.

"Fuck!" Dean jumped back three feet as the knife landed right where his foot had been previously.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" he yelled, leaning over to yank the knife out of their floor and inspecting the knew hole in their kitchen. "Seth is gonna kill me..."

Feeling a sharp slap on his ass and he promptly straightened up as he heard a deep tone being muttered in his ear. "Maybe not for the floor, but definitely for your language..." 

Roman glanced at Rayne, and as if on cue, the little bastard started crying. 

~~~

"Shit damn fuck!" Roman angrily smashed the car horn growling softly. "Places to be, fuckers!" 

Only when Seth flicked him on the shoulder did he stop seething for a second. "What do you want, Rollins?"

Calmly, Seth glanced at the back seat and their kid who was currently sitting back there. "What do you think?" 

Roman, at least, had the tact to look embarrassed. "Sorry, Sethie... Sorry, RR."

~~~

"Leave me alone, you fuckers!" Seth had finally snapped and cussed in front of Rayne. The screaming kid was still craddled while Roman and Dean worried around him. 

Rayne had been crying for hours; nothing was working to calm him down. All three men had been trying desperately to calm the child and tensions were high.

Instead of leaving Seth alone, Dean and Roman moved closer, Roman trying to calm the kid, Dean trying to calm the man.

"Goddamnit, guys! I'm not a fucking chick. Don't fucking treat me like one." Seth clutched Rayne close to him, trying to shush him. About to lose it, he pleaded with the kid. "Please shut the fuck up...." 

Realizing they were beat, Rome and Dean decided to take their leave. Back to Seth, Dean muttered so only Rome could hear. "Damn, babes. What's got him so jacked..." 

Rome just laughed, shaking his head as he resisted the urge to call out his boys for their foul language. 

A few minutes after Roman and Dean had left, Rayne finally stopped crying. Resigned and exhausted, he went to find his boyfriends. He found them sitting on their bed, talking and laughing. For a brief second, Seth was pissed as hell that they were having fun. But then Rayne opened his mouth. "F... f...."

All three men stopped what they were doing, swarming around the kid. Rome cooed softly, taking him from Seth. "What is it, sweetie? Father?" 

Dean rubbed Roman's back, staying quite, but excited as hell. Seth, on the other hand, was a ball of energy. "What is it? C'mon buddy. You can do it..." 

"F... f... fuck!" Rayne giggled, grinning widely, obviously pleased with himself.

All three men stared at Rayne in complete shock. Dean was the first to speak, laughing softly. "Well I'll be damned. That's my kid!" 

Still holding Rayne, Roman took a step back as Seth dove to tackle Dean. Rolling his eyes, Roman walked out as his boys' mini wrestling match turned into a full blown make-out session. 

"Only you two..." he muttered, smiling down at Rayne. "You made 2 daddy's proud, and one rather upset.... That's my kid." He chuckled softly, unconsciously quoting Dean.


End file.
